Forum:Actor / character statistics
Maybe I'm the only one here, but one thing that has always really bugged me is all of the statistical information that gets added to the BgI&N section of actor and character pages. Stuff like this is highly subjective as to whether or not it's notable, yet people seem to find it interesting. My solution is to create a page called "Character statistics" or "Actor statistics" or better yet "24 statistics" and make it somewhat of a free-for-all place for statistical information like which series regulars appeared in the most/fewest episodes each season, which actors have only appeared in every episode of one season, or which characters have appeared in the most number episodes that aired on a Belgian holiday. Subsequently, all of this crap can be removed from the actor/character pages and replaced with a "See also" link. --Proudhug 13:56, 14 July 2007 (UTC) : I don't mind that stuff; however it really is important to a surprising number of users and visitors. I don't think it's a problem as is. So far as I can tell, moving it all to another place would be going against the grain of the consensus, since the BG notes area is just for that kind of thing. I vote we leave it but keep a close eye to make sure the claims are up to date and not patently absurd. – Blue Rook 23:37, 14 July 2007 (UTC)talk But the thing is that giving it its own page will make it more useful, as well as easier to monitor and update. Plus it'll be somewhere to put statistics that aren't specific to any character, actor or episode. With things centralized, rather than have the note "Jack Bauer is one of only seven characters to wear a blue polka dot t-shirt on 24. The other six are Chloe O'Brian, Kim Bauer, George Mason, Ruprecht (Day 9), Noah Daniels and Patty Brooks," and then have the exact same note appear on the other six pages, it'll all appear at one location, amid other similarly "interesting" statistics. Instead of just coming by these things by accident on certain pages, you'll be able to discover a plethora of statistical information all in one location. Think of the Songs featured on 24 article. It's more useful in one spot with a link on each episode page, than having to search every episode page to find the songs on the show. --Proudhug 00:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) : How would the page be structured? Sometimes, the notes are episode-specific: "this episode marks the 4th appearance of a circus clown". Would the page be divided into episode specific notes, then character specific notes, then actor specific notes, then other miscellany notes? Even if the size of the article was somehow kept from being impossibly unwieldy, my chief concern here is the divorce of information. I know I used this argument about the character profiles, but I hadn't taken note in that case that the info would be kept in paragraph form in the article. Here, it's all being moved away to one spot, in many cases from the places where the little notes belong best. : Also, the actor pages are almost always skeletons as is, so taking notes from them to collect them elsewhere really doesn't add up to me. – Blue Rook 06:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC)talk No, there'd be a subheading such as "Episodes featuring circus clowns", along with other "interesting" fact lists. Stuff like "Episodes with no deaths", "Episodes with no final split-screen", "Actors who've played more than one role" and "Characters who only appear in every episode of one season" will be included, as well as ranked lists like "Characters with the most appearances" and "Episodes with the most deaths", etc. Like I said, if it's too large, it can be divided into "Character statistics," "Episode statistics," etc. And remember, each article that has information on the statistics page will have a link to the appropriate page(s), much like with Songs featured on 24. I agree that in many cases, it'll make sense for the BG note to remain on the specific article, as well as the stats page(s). --Proudhug 20:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) The song listing is 98% complete and kudos to everyone involved but it's missing that strange music played in the Day 7 Washington D.C. promo: https://vimeo.com/27491353 as well as the Day 8 New York promo: https://vimeo.com/27469888 which 24Spoiler's YouTube recognized the audio as "Treat Me Like Your Mother" by The Dead Weather: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNGuRAzEVRU --Gunman6 18:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC)